


Welcome to Funland

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [2]
Category: Reign of Supermen, Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, But bad things happen to Kon, Gen, Kidnapping, Lex is a Good Dad, Scars, This is bad Bingo, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Bad Bingo: Bound and GaggedIt was supposed to be a fun field trip for Kon. After all, he earned it.





	Welcome to Funland

Lex had never felt fear since he was a child. Being raised by the man who had been his father was its own personal hell. Growing up fast had made him a hard man. Feelings kept away as well as building up an empire that was known all around the world.

Becoming a blue colored crim Lord wasn't in the plans but hey, you did what you had to do to get stay on top. Even getting under Superman skin had been one of the best things about it.

However, there was one thing, one person, who had shown up in his life. Dear old bastard Father had been busy. Cooking up a child with his and Superman's DNA. At first, he thought this was an insane rambling from a dead man until soon there was a child flying around the city with an S on his chest.

Superboy or Kon El as he called himself.

As annoying it was to have something like this happened, Luthor had, not that he'd ever admitted it to anyone, grown fond of his pod child. It also didn't help that once the kid had found out who his other parent was started showing up.

Part of him had expected for Kon to be throwing a fit, demanding answers, etc. Not showing up quoting 90s slang before asking a million questions. Somehow Kon had weaseled his way into Lex's heart. To the point sometimes after a battle when Lex came back home Kon was already there with a frowning pout, glare telling him that he missed a math test or something thanks to whatever had been happening.

Taking a drink of a brandy Lex heard the windows open before Kon's boots tapped the floor. The boy threw his hands up with a grin. Sometimes Lex saw Clark, other times he could see himself.

"Guess who passed Math Class?!" Kon spoke loudly arms up in the air before he struck a pose pointing to himself. "THIS GUY! Look!"

Lex didn't move since it took a second for Kon to fly over to him handing over a paper. Taking it Lex looked over. "Hm, all Bs and two As."

"Look at the comments!" Kon said sliding between his Dad's arms pointing out to the section. "This said I'm doing better! Aaaand, I didn't even get in trouble this time!"

"Very impressive son," Lex pat the curly hair. Besides last time it had been Cs and Ds. Even with an expensive tutor and himself teaching Kon it was clear that the young teen struggled with his subjects. He wasn't stupid, Lex had seen the boy in the fight or even verbally but getting things from his head on to paper was a struggle. "So, you made the cut to go to Funland, huh?"

"I did!" Kon turned to hug him. "I got the permission slip too! But, uh, can I have some money for food and rides? Please, ~?"

"Of course. Let's sigh this," Lex moved to get Kon off him. He took the paper reading it over. He saw that the bottom of the paper had Clark's name signed. Even with all his money, they had joint custody with the condition they both had to sign anything for their son until he was eighteen. Signing Lex paused looking at his as something made him uneasy. "How about you skip going with your friends to Funland and I'll take you to Funworld instead?"

"Really?" Kon grinned then he paused. "But all my friends are going to Funland! Can we go when schools out? I really want to go with Jack and Margie on the new Rollercoaster,"

Against a feeling tugged at his gut. Lex looked at his son. He couldn't place what this feeling was. He didn't want to disappoint Kon and the boy had been talking about this trip for a while. Pushing down the feeling he looked back at the paper before handing it back.

"Thanks, Dad!" Kon smiled hugging him. "I'm so excited! It's gonna be a blast!"

Holding Kon a bit long in the hug Lex felt something in his stomach sink. Whatever this feeling was it left him feeling that he had just signed over his son to something unknown.

Instead of keeping Kon home or started a devious plan to cause the place to shut down for a day Lex ignored the third wave of sickness that made him feel like something finally happened.

\--

Lex was in a meeting when he got a call from Clark. It was nearly evening, dinner had been ordered for the room, but it was strange for the man to call him. It only meant one thing for the man of telling to be contacting him like this.

Pushing the talk button he answered. "WHatever he brought home, it's staying at your place."

"Luthor," Clark spoke the normal undertone of hate had been replacing with worry. "Is Kon with you?"

"No, you were supposed to pick him up after his field trip Kent. If my son is still standing there waiting you're going to regret it." Lex glared, his voice stayed even though his stomach did a small lunch. "Try calling him."

"I did," Clark said. "Can you try calling him or see if he's at your house?"

Hanging up Lex shooed everyone out of the room. Pulling up Kon's contact he called the phone. No answer. Calling again he waited only for nothing to happen. Hanging up he took it over to his laptop opening it to track his son's phone. The phone had been made for him after all. Having a super teen he had learned quickly how a sneeze or a laugh could cause the phone to snap in half.

On a side note Lex now how to track it down. The odd thing was the phone was back to the boy's school. Calling back Kent he told him to go check it out with a snap.

As he was waiting he got a phone Mercy walked in eyes cold as ever. "Channel 5, sir."

\--

Everyone was watching in horror as a small dressed all in black, a mask on that covered his entire face and he had a knife in his hand. He sat in the chair leaning forward talking to the camera that was streaming the whole scene That wasn't the worse part.

At his feet was Superboy. He had a strip of leather wrapped tightly around his mouth making it hard for him to talk. Straps, where secured tightly around his ankles, kneels thighs and his arms had been folded behind his back wrapped tightly from his elbows to his writs. A blindfold covered his eyes as the teen struggled unable to break free of his binds.

Nearby sitting on a piece of cinder block was a small clear container with a shard of Kryptonite. The reason Kon couldn't get break his bonds nor could he even struggle too much. He wiggled a bit whining here and there chewing at the thing in his mouth trying to get it off.

"This thing," The man said with a clear distant loathing. "It's unnatural. Made from two sets of blood, grown in a tub until it looked like a human with godlike down."

A kick to the ribs made Kon yelp and gasp trying to curl into himself. "Mmph!"

"It shouldn't be alive, yet here it is. You people call this a hero when it's nothing more than an abomination!" He put his boot on the boy's hip pressing down hard. "Not so godlike anymore are you? A green rock makes you bow?"

Tensing Kon tried to move to get the foot off his hip. Normally he wouldn't even feel it but the pressure of it was painful. The green k was making him weaker by the second.

"Take a look, you morons!" He spoke the camera moving towards it as Kon rolled onto his back, little relief on his shoulder but his arms felt like there were going to break. "THAT! That is what you put your faith in. A demon child made in a dish! It's laughable!"

Looking back at the boy he took out a phone holding it out as it rang, an unknown number. "Ah, who could this be?"

It was clear the man knew who it was. Which mean that whoever had taken Kon to know how to take him down, someone the boy trusted to go with. When the phone was answered Lex glared at the screen as he watched his child starting to sweat and shake.

"How much do you want." Lex kept his voice steady but inside he was kicking himself for letting his son go and ignoring his instincts. "Name your price."

"I already told you." Was the only thing said before the line went dead. 

"Damn it!" Lex set the phone down. Going back to his computer he started to increase the range of his search for where the call came from. "Bastard is bouncing the single. Mercy, get Hope and Charity. We have work to do!" 

\--

Kon was struggling to breathe. The longer he was exposed to the kryptonite the worse it got. It almost felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. The strain in his arms being tied behind his back where shaking. 

Everything was sore or hurting. Trying to breath slow Kon tried to pull at his powers only to be let down. The small feel of the last of his powers failing was when he started to feel fear starting to fill him. 

The movement of the man's step made him tense. There was a long moment of silence when Kon felt the man's foot push under his hip before he was flipped onto his stomach the flare of already stranged shoulder flare up as he groaned. 

For a long second, he heard nothing but felt something graining on his hands. WHat the hell was that? For a second he thought maybe he was going to be buried under the sand when something cold pressed down on his hand. It only took a few seconds before the burning cold hit him. 

Screaming through the gag Kon tried to roll over and way but a stomp on his back kept him in place as he continued to scream. He could hear the man saying something about ice and salt but his mind was too full of pain to put together what was happening. 

Finally, it stopped. 

Gasping some air Kon tried not to move as his hand hurt. Damn, it hurt so bad that even though he willed his body to stop shaking to ease the pain he couldn't. Not even a minute later he felt slat being poured on his other hand. 

 

Struggling to get away again eyes stinging with tears Kon hoped that someone was on their way. His hope was interrupted by the suddenly freezing pain making him scream again. 

Invulnerable skin that was no longer working had left him at the mercy of his human side. The part of him that he never experienced before. The burning hurt so bad that Kon found himself waking up. He wasn't sure when he passed out but he had. 

The first thing that Kon noticed was that his arms weren't tied behind his back anymore. Tugging at his arms he figured he was tied to something. Coldness on his back? Ground, probably concrete. 

"Ah, it's awake." 

Shit.

Tensing up Kon could feel and hear his heart hammering his chest and ear. Gulping throat dry from earlier he waited. 

"Now that you're awake, let's get back to purifying you," 

Something pierced his skin sliding down as his nerves were set on fire. Screaming loudly Kon jerked away. It took a second to realize that the man was cutting into his skin! Screaming as he was pulled back as the knife continued to carve into his skin. 

Passing out and wake up Kon continued to live through the torment going from pleading for the man to stop, to wanting his dads, to wishing he was dead. It lasted on what felt like years until Kon felt himself go limp. 

Everything seems to spin even thought was blindfolded. Bearly being able to take in some much-needed air he was pulled up into a sitting position. Everything burned in his body. Not being able to keep his head up, Kon just let hung there when a hand grabbed his hair yanking his head back as something cold and wet pressed against his throat.

"Welcome to Funland, kid." The man said into his ear, voice twisted into what must have been evil. "Any last words you, abomination?" 

Suddenly there was a loud crash as Kon felt something hit the ground with a clang. Whatever it was Kon just collapse onto the floor too gone to care or even to think of anything. Honestly, if this was death it took too long. 

Running steps where heard as suddenly it got easier breath sadly even easier to feel the pain. A whine slipped passed his throat as someone pulled off the blindfold. Blurry visions of people surrounding him were the last thing until his vision faded into darkness. 

\--

A doctor looked over the file that had been brought into him. Only a few hours ago a boy had been rushed in with various injuries. At first, it was easy to start helping the boy until his skin started to harden slowly. Superman had been there with a small box. 

Blue Kryptonite had been kept by the young boy's side so the doctors could work on saving his life. Multiple stab wounds, cuts, third-degree burns littered the kid's body. 

Sighing the doctor walked into the room where Superman and another man, Luthor stood watching over the boy. They couldn’t risk removing the blue kryptonite yet. It was the only thing allowed the pain meds, the iv, the surgery, and stitches help heal him. Even the skin graphs were next on the list to fix. 

The boy's eyes were opened but he hadn't said anything. The doctor didn't know the full story going on between the boy and the men in the room but the blue eyes that he had seen on the Hero's face before had been replaced with empty eyes. None of the coaxings from anyone could even get him to blink. 

Something that lingers on the Doctors mind as he came in to check on his patient was that the wounds were going to scar. Would they heal after the blue K was removed? He had doubts. After finding out that Superboy was half human there was a high chance he would be stuck with both mental scars and the physical ones. 

Leaving the room the Doctor could feel there was no hope left from anyone in that room. All that was left was an odd air of guilt lingering from one of the parents.


End file.
